


They Kiss

by CosiePop



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop
Summary: It's what they deserve
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	They Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic

Qrow and Clover kissed and held hands


End file.
